


Dust

by AbsinthexMind



Series: One-Shot Instagram Requests [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Moving On, One Shot, Reader Insert, Short, Short One Shot, Stranded, instagram request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: Instagram RequestYou had to keep moving, even if the thought of Peter's dusting still plagued you.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Series: One-Shot Instagram Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696042
Kudos: 24





	Dust

His sudden presence startles you as you hastily wipe at your wet eyes. You had assumed that Tony and Nebula were still trying to get the ship to start working so you could get off of this god forsaken planet. You just wanted to go home. Tell Peter’s Aunt May what had happened. 

“How’s the ship looking?” 

Heaving out a sigh and a shake of his head, Tony runs his hand through his sweat slicked hair. “It’s not looking good (y/n). I don’t know how we’re going to get back to earth. Even with Nebula. . . It’s gonna take a while.” 

“I suppose there isn’t a rush in getting back. Thanos won. He eliminated half of earth’s population.” There was still the sensation of the dust particles on your fingers from when you held a disintegrating Peter. He had been so scared. And there was nothing you or Tony could do to ease his fear except be there for him. That young kid that brought out the best in you and your brother. He was like the kid neither of you had ever had. If you were to ever have a child, you hoped they would turn out to be like Peter. 

“It’s okay (y/n). To be sad.” Your brother reminded you as he had seen the fresh tears on your face before you could dry them. In his voice you heard the strain. Tony wanted to cry too. He had been close to the young prodigy. Proud of what Peter had become. Smart and courageous, ever since the first day you had met him. 

You shake your head. Now wasn’t the right time to mourn. You had to keep your wits about you and help your brother and Nebula figure a way off of the planet you had been stranded on. Everyone of her companions had been dusted as well. The three of you were all that were left. Even the man who called himself Doctor Strange. That mysterious man you had met just hours ago. They weren’t crying. They had been hard at work while you had slumped yourself in a corner of the ship, replaying the fear that had shined in Peter’s eyes as he became nothing. 

Tony sniffs and looks away. “I wish it had been me.” 

“I wish it would have been me too.” You nod in agreement. Peter had his whole life to live. Even though you and Tony were important Avengers, the two of you had done your part in protecting earth several times. 

“That kid wouldn’t want us to be stuck in his death. He’d want us to stay strong and come together to get home.” Tony holds out his hand to you. “I need your big beautiful brain to help me. We can’t do this without you.” 

Reluctantly you put your hand in his and let him help you up. “I suppose if you really need my help. . .” 

That managed to make Tony smile. “Always. You’re the smart one remember?” 

“Everyone says you’re the smart Stark.” 

He laughs and wraps an arm around your shoulders. “Oh please. I’m just the figurehead. You’re the brains behind everything.”


End file.
